This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary combines.
The majority of rotary combines include longitudinally extending cylindrical threshing units with various means to feed the crop through the threshing assemblies so that grain is separated and falls through grates to be further treated therebelow.
The majority of these units still maintain the threshing cylinder concept which leads to cracked and split grain as well as slowing down the combine speed, particularly when heavy crop conditions are encountered.
Furthermore, in order to obtain sufficient length of threshing action to separate the grain satisfactorily, such cylinders have to be of a considerable length making the construction of the combine difficult and the resultant machine relatively unwardly unwiedly and difficult to operate and transport.